kamichamakarinfandomcom-20200213-history
Karin Hanazono
Karin Hanazono (花園 花鈴 Hanazono Karin) is the main protagonist and Goddess of ''Kamichama Karin'' and ''Kamichama Karin Chu''. She is the future wife of Kazune Kujyou and the mother of Suzune Kujyou. Personality Karin is a bright and cheerful girl, although she lacks skills when it comes to studying, which was often the reason why her aunt scolds her as well as the reason why she almost got kicked out of school. She can also sometimes exaggerate, panicking at difficult situations, which is why she often needs help from friends (typically Kazune) to calm down. She is also sometimes reckless, charging into battle at times without planning anything first, which leads to Kazune protecting her several times. She seems to be a bit airheaded when it comes to love, questioning her relationship with Kirika who was her crush at that time, becoming confused with her feelings for Kazune whom she thought has feeling for Himeka (which was only protective fatherly love), misinterpreting Himeka's brotherly/fatherly love for Kazune as romantic. Despite this, she is forgiving and generous, such as the time when she thought Himeka loved Kazune, where she decided to cheer them on instead. She has high faith and trust to her friends and loved ones, a trait that her former self, Suzuka also had. Story 'Past Story' (Main Article Suzuka Kujyou) In the past, Karin was Suzuka Hanazono, Kazuto Kujyou's wife. She learns that Kirihiko Karasuma introduced her to Kazuto and they both fell in love with each other at first sight. Later, they get married and have Himeka. Karin figures out that the picture given to Himeka and her was actually Suzuka and Kazuto holding Himeka. When Kazuto decides to quit the project, Kirihiko gets furious because Kazuto won't give him the data which he put inside Himeka. He makes Kazune, his clone, and tells Kirihikio about him too. Worrying of Suzuka's safety, he tells her that he is going to change her back to her child form to protect her from Kirihiko. She gladly accepts, having faith in Kazuto. That is when Kazuto erases her memory, rather seals her memory, about her past life and renaming her Karin Hanazono. 'Kamichama Karin' (Main Article Kamichama Karin) Manga In the beginning Karin is a 13-year-old girl who lives with her strict aunt (Suzuka's sister), does terrible in school, and is unhappy with her life. However, she finds comfort with her cat, Shii-chan ; soon after, Shii-chan dies leaving Karin very depressed. She then is visits Shii-chan's grave when she meets Kazune Kujyou for the first time. Though she quickly decides that he is a sexist since he goes on about girls being morons. The next day at her school when she meets Himeka, whom she becomes fast friends with and introduces her to Kazune, her "cousin". Kazune touches Karin's ring and it reacts by shining, and Karin runs away in confusion. The next day, Karin gets better grades than usual and feels great, but confused at the same time. Karin looks outside the window the day she feels like she's doing better in class and wishes for the a storm to happen so that P.E could be cancelled. When she walks away from the window the next thing she knows is that there's a storm outside that came from nowhere. Believing that it was her doing, Karin ran from school in the rain and unconciously went to Shii-chan's grave. There she meets a young mysterious man (seemingly in high-school) who we later find out is Kirio or as Karin refers to him "Mr. Glasses Man." He leaves after telling her vague details on why he's there. He had researched her apparently and was out for her ring. Soon after he leaves Kazune comes while Karin is moping about and thinking about how lonely she is. Kazune then asks her about all the strange things happening to her like her better grades. Kazune insults Karin making her angry again. She points out that he always refers to her as "you" and never Karin. This starts the third-person talking that happens sometimes by the characters. Kazune suddenly puts his jacket over Karin while her back is to him telling her that he is sorry and that she'll catch a cold. He leaves after saying that he was glad he met her. The next day Himeka comes to return Karin's purse and she figures out that they are leaving and goes to say goodbye to them. After they left she goes to Shii-chan's grave where she meets Kirio Karasuma , or as she calls him Glasses Guy. When he is about to attack Kazune appears out of nowhere in time to save Karin. He tells her to go to Himeka and run away, but Himeka goes back to the fight accidently. Now in panic, Himeka and Karin call for police which makes Kirio run away. From then, Karin begins to think better of Kazune after he is relieved she is alright. A couple of months later, Kazune and Himeka return and reunite with karin. Now that Kazune knows she is a goddess, they invite her to live with them at their house and go to their private school, but Kazune and Himeka have to help Karin study excessively so she can be enrolled. She accepts it and soon moves in. Later she sees that Shii-chan is alive and is actually a goddess that is by Athena's(Karin) side. Karin has several battles with Kirio Karasuma, but the fights also help her gain better control over her powers and ring. At school, she meets Kirika Karasuma , an uperclassman whom Karin sees as her prince and quickly develops a crush on him. However, this crush causes problems between her and Kazune; Kazune tends to get jealous when she brings up Kirika and treats Karin coldly; Karin, in return, begins to feel jealousy over Kazune's closeness with Himeka and gets overly worried of his weak body. Later in the story, a transfer student named Michiru Nishikiori or what Karin calls him "Micchi", enrolls into the private school where he meets Kazune and Karin. Micchi flirts with Karin, much to her dismay, and even kissed Kazune, much to his disgust. He is well aware that Kazune is Kazuto Kujyou's son and that Karin is a goddess. Kazune notices this and confronts him, and Karin accidently overhears Kazune confess his love for Karin. Karin is skeptical of the confession and tries to ignore it, but she ends up having romantic dreams about him anyway. This makes Karin confused over whether it's Kazune or Kirika she likes. After an awkward conversation with Kazune, Karin realizes tht she is falling in love with Kazune. Soon after, Karin runs into Kirika and Kirio, and discovers that Kirika is a girl and Kirio's twin sister in the process. Karin gives up her feelings for Kirika after they have a heartful conversation and decides to talk to Kazune about their relationship. Then, Karin is talking to Himeka about their respective parents when Himeka shows her a picture of her parents, which Karin says is the same as her parents. Michi says it's Kazuto Kujyou in the photo, which shocks Karin that Kazune may be her half-brother. Michi leaves when she questions him about the photo and kisses her to keep her quiet, which angers her. In a school play, Karin is playing one of the princesses and Kazune is playing one of the princes. After a conflict with Kirio and Kazune nearly passes on in the play's climax, Karin holds him and confesses her love to him, even if they have the same father. At that moment, Karin fully acknowledges and accepts that she loves Kazune. Kazune manages to make Micchi his ally and he moves in with them. Celebrating this Karin made dinner for everyone. It seems to have some degree of wine because Micchi passes out and Kazune gets drunk. When Karin checks on Kazune, he asks if she likes Micchi, which she denies, and then asks if she hates him, which she denies too. Kazune grabs Karin and kisses her because Micchi kissed her. Karin is surprised and amazed that Kazune kissed her, but is later angry when he says he doesn't remember that night. However, she later eavesdrops on him and Micchi, which he admits he remembers kissing Karin because he likes her, which softens her. Awhile after this happens Kazune and Kirio battle and Kazune manages to break Kirio's Karasuma's ring, but this results in him sleeping for 16 days just in time for the festival which they attend. Q-chan talks to Kazune and tells him that it is very fatal to use the Kamika. During the festival, Kazune and Karin lost Michi and Himeka so they decide to search for them together. Kazune gets sidetracked from a shooting game and wins Karin a bunny that looks like Kazune irritated.( In the Anime they get two matching bunnies which they both keep.) They enjoy the rest of the night almost forgetting Himeka and Michi until Sakurai comes and asks if they went by themselves. Just then a helicopter, which is piloted by Kirio,with an "Will you marry me" sign captures Karin and takes her to his house telling her to change into a wedding dress. While there she meets the other Himeka, but doesn't get to talk much because of Kirio bursting in.( In anime they become friends.) Meanwhile, Kazune and the others return to his house with Sakurai Yuuki, a classmate of Karin, since he is of some importance to the situation. When Sakurai says that Kirio kidnapped Karin because he might be in love with her, a jealous Kazune decide to go to Karasuma's house, to which Michi and Sakurai along with him,Kazusa decides to go to as well. On the way, they explain what a Kamika is and everything to Sakurai. When they make it, Kirihiko, Kirio and Kirika's father, has taken over Kirio's body and overpowers Karin, Kazune and the others. Kazune has no choice but to use Kamika to defeat Kirihiko (Kirio). He orders Karin and the others to escape, but Karin wants to stay with him. Michi asks Karin if she really can leave and that Kazune stayed behind because he loves her. Karin decides to go back because she loves Kazune the most. The two team up against Kirihiko. In the process Kirihiko manages to break Karin's ring resulting in her remembering her past self (Suzuka Kujyou) and that Kazune is actually the clone of Kazuto Kuyjou, whom she was married to. She also finds out that Himeka is Kazuto and Suzuka's daughter, therefore is Kazune and Karin's daughter. Kazune expalins that the reason why Kazuto turned her back into a baby was to protect her. Kazune attempts to attack, but coughs up blood and falls, and Karin is forced to take all of Kirihiko's attacks to protect him. On the brink of death, Kazune points out something of the play they were in earilier in the year. Realizing that she wants to protect Kazune and everyone else, she asks Micchi for his ring and she turns into a new Kamika and Kazune gets up feeling better. They manage to break Zeus's ring,but Kazune was nowhere to be found afterwards. Karin later appears with Kirika who tells her that their Himeka and Kirio are better and healthy, but there's still no sign of Kazune. Later, Kazune appears and tells Karin that he was staying with Kazusa who was healing him. Karin and Kazune express their love to each other and are wearing the rings they got from the festival earlier. This ends the Kamicham Karin manga but continues with Kamichama Karin Chu which is next. 'Kamichama Karin Chu~♥' (Main Article Kamichama Karin Chu~♥) In Kamichama Karin Chu♥, it is a year after the end of Kamichama Karin. Himeka is studying abroad in England, Kazune also goes to England. Karin tries to go with him but he only stays there for a while, and maybe 1 or 2 months later, he will be back. On the day of Kazune's arrival, Karin had a dream of someone asking her to find the "3 Honored Gods". She's confused but doesn't seems to mind it. She picked up Kazune from the airport and they go home together. Karin makes him dinner, which had kids' wine in it, and Kazune gets drunk. He attempts to seduce Karin and asks her to take a bath with him, but she runs away from him. When Karin is taking a bath, she didn't know that Kazune has already gone to bed, but to her bed. She seems annoyed at first but she realized that Kazune must be tired so she let him sleep on her bed. As she also tired, she sleeps beside him. When she was sleeping, the dream she had that afternoon came back. After she wakes up, she didn't realize that there's a boy named Suzune sleeping between them. He has a lot of same physical resemblances to Kazune and calls them "Mama and Papa". At first, Kazune accuses Karin of cheating on him while he was away, but Karin says that's stupid and Suzune looks like him. It's later revealed that Suzune is Karin and Kazune's son from the future who was sent by the Future Karin to save the future before it's too late. They have to face the Seed of Chaos that is mysteriously planted by a mysterious girl named Rika Karasuma. In addition to that, Future Karin told Suzune to bring the rings for them and the other 2 honored gods. Karin asks Kazune what they are like in the future and Suzune says that Kazune left with a woman a long time ago. A furious Karin says she will never forgive Kazune and that she will protect Suzune. It's later revealed that the 2nd one is Jin Kuga, an superstar who is really attracted to Karin and calls her "My Goddess". This makes Kazune very annoyed, since he really loves her. They often fight a lot for Karin and it's very uncomfortable to her but she never attempts to stop the fighting. The 3rd one appears to be Micchi. Micchi's existence is very useful for her, since he's the one who separates the two if they're in fight. It's also revealed that Kirio is also involved in a part in this because Rika (the future other Himeka) tells him everything. Karin and Kazune take Jin back to their house to discuss the situation and have dinner. As Kazune is preparing his dinner for Karin, Kirio called Kazune about this and this make him want to go to the future himself to find out what happens. Karin checks on Kazune and finds him drunk, and again he makes advances towards her, only this time he admitts that he really loves her and will protect her and Suzune by going to see the future himself. Karin is quite bothered about this, since she's afraid that Kazune will never come back to this frame and they will never meet again. Michi knows about this and tries to make Kazune and Karin have a "moment" before Kazune finally leaves, since it's also Christmas Day. They went to buy christmas presents, had lunch, visited a church (that Micchi told both of them about a legend that said : "If a couple kiss on the Christmas Night, they'll will remain together forever) and they do kiss there. The next day, 26 December, Kazune finally leaves (along with Suzune) for the future. A lot of things happened when Kazune leaves, like Jin who's asking her if she wants to be his girlfriend. This makes her annoyed and caused her to punch his face. This is a little problem which becomes a bigger problem, since Jin's face is "messed up". Karin is alone and doesn't know where to ask for advice, since Micchi is in England. Karin finally asks Micchi and Micchi said that this problem can only be solved by themselves. Finally, after a hard work trying to apologize, Karin finally has a chance to say sorry, even though she also finds out that Jin is actually kinda "poor". It's quite funny 'cause when the time it's the countdown to a new year, Kazune finally shown up (an appear over her). But it's seems that he's ignoring her since then. After Micchi asked him, he's said that nothing actually happened back there but the only way to defeat the Seed of Chaos is doing the Evolution of Love. Kirio, Rika, and Shingen also know this and tries to stop them by inviting them to the Hot Springs. In the hot springs, Karin is mad of Kazune's behaviour and tries to do the Evolution of Love with Jin, not Kazune. But in the end, after Kazune realized his fault, they make the Evolution of Love for the first time and beat the Flower of Chaos. After the hot springs, Karin had a dream that in the future Micchi will die, Jin will lose his memories, and Kazune's body will get weaker and he'll eventually die. This makes Karin so confused but in the end, Himeka also comes back from England. Karin cheers up a bit but is still bothered about this. In the end, Kazune cheers her up and told her about the word she said before, "We can't change the past but we can change the future". But, Himeka is kidnapped by the Karasumas. They also trying to stop them from doing Evolution of Love. Kazune told Micchi about him dying in the future and this makes him leave the team. But after the play, they become one team again and Micchi and Karin do the Evoulution of Love. This make Jin quite disappointed, since he's the only one who's hasn't done the Evolution with Karin yet, especially after that, they also go to the beach, and Karin, Kazune, and Suzune did The Family Evolution of Love. But they didn't realize that Rika already awakened the Karasuma Kirihiko inside Jin using the help of Yuuki. This make him more impossible to defeat than last time, since Karin is having an amnesia. If he has to go back, Jin must use his Kamika but if he does it, Kirihiko will possess his body once more. Jin still does it, since he loves her. But after that, he remembers what happens in the past and Kirio, Rika and their allies still trying to stop them from doing the Evolution of Love. In an effort, Rika kissed Kazune so Karin isn't concentrated and they can't do the Evolution of Love. They called themself "The Three Honored Gods of Darkness". This make Kazune a little bit minded about the naming, which is quite awkward. Karin is still jealous that Kazune was kissed by Rika and can't do the Evolution of Love with him for a while. Michi quits the team to save his future and rejects Karin's pleas to come back. Kazune kisses Karin to make her feel better over Rika kissing him. Angered over their team falling apart, Karin takes Suzune and vows to save her family and friends alone. But she is outmatched against the Karasumas. Kazune saves her, and Michi and Jin join in as well. Michi, Jin, and Kazune are easily defeated, and Karin has to get Kazune away for safety. Michi is seemingly killed, just as the future predicted. Karin and Kazune are visited by the Future Karin who tells them to do the Evolution of Love. It is a success and they defeat Kirihiko. With that, Rika realizes her mistakes that Kirihiko didn't want his family and changes her way; Michi actually survived his apparent death; and Suzune returns to the future. Time goes back to the day Karin and Kazune met Suzune, and they realize that time has gone back. A while later, Karin reports that everything is back to normal, except that Jin lost his memories, as the future predicted, but is doing fine. Kazune tells her that he plans to be a professor like his father and former self, a goal Karin supports. Years later, Karin and Kazune get married, with all their friends and the Karasumas at the wedding. In an extra chapter, Kazune is planning to enroll in an all boys' school to pursue his goal. Karin wants to go with him, but Kazune rejects her and tells her that he will still see her as often as he can. Karin asks him to tell her that he loves her, which he does, and Karin feels better to know his true feelings. See also * Kazune Kujyou/Relationships * Karin Hanazono's Gallery * Karin Hanazono's Anime Gallery Trivia *Her name means "The Flower Bell of the Flower Garden" with the "Flower Garden" as her family name and "Flower Bell" as her first name. *Karin's identical hair ties are actually Himeka's. They were given to her when they first met. *Karin's olive hair ties used to be plain, with no angel wings on it. But in Chu, they did. She started to use it since her transformation with Micchi's ring in Kamichama Karin. *Micchi was the first person to kiss Karin, not Kazune. Micchi is also the one who had Karin's first kiss. *Her kamika form is Athena - the Goddess of war, civilization, wisdom, strength, strategy, crafts, justice and skill in Greek mythology - in Kamichama Karin Chu it's Aphrodite - The Goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality in Greek Mythology - in Kamichama Karin Chu. *Karin has the ring color of pink. *In both Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu, she was kissed 6 times. 2 times with Micchi and the rest with Kazune. *It is quite funny and a little awkward for Karin because everytime Kazune is in pervert mode, he always gets to Karin. *Karin is 13 years old and turns to 14 in Chapter 4 of Kamichama Karin Chu. Although, it is said that Kazune didn't had time to give her a birthday present because of the tests, Karin might have already turned 14 at the beginning of Chu or before it (When Kazune and Himeka went to England). *Karin has a cat named Shii-chan, who was already dead, however Shii-chan had the spirit of the goddess Nike (or Nyake). This would explain the star on her forehead that is the symbol of 'god being'. *Karin is actually Suzuka Kujyou, who was changed into an infant because Kazuto needed to hide her. This would explain what it meant when Kazune told her that Himeka is their daughter because Himeka is Suzuka and Kazuto Kujyou's daughter. *It seems that Karin is also afraid of bugs, but not as much as Kazune does. This proved when Karin tries to stop Kazune from going to England with filling the empty bucket with bugs, she was screaming and told Micchi to get the bugs for her. *Kazune and Karin finally marry at the end of Kamichama Karin Chu and they have a son named Suzune Kujyou, who had already appeared from the future in Chu but went back, since the future was saved. *When Karin almost cut her hair and become a boy in Kamichama Karin Chu Plus, it seems like it was inspired by Kirika, who also does the same thing so she would never be apart from her twin brother. *She was born (or reversed to a baby) at July 3. This make her star sign/zodiac Cancer, which is a crab. *When Karin is wearing braids, her hair is medium-length (not too long, not too short). But when she wears pigtails and ponytail, it becames really long. It also happens when she wears it down. *The way Karin realized who she was (Suzuka) was different in the anime and manga. In the anime, Professor Kuyjou sealed her memories in the Athena ring, hence when it broke, Karin regained her memories. Whereas in the manga, she didn't regain her memories. Instead, Karasuma and Kazune told her who she was (with her giving off a shocked response). *Karin also appeared in Doki Doki! Tama-tan as an adult, already married to Kazune and their son Suzune is about the same age as he was in Kamichama Karin Chu. *Karin personality is very similiar to Rhyme from The World Ends With You. **both Karin and Rhyme are blonde with green emerald eyes. **Karin resembeles Rhyme in many ways including her optimism and personality Karin also is similar to Mikan Sakura from Gakuen Alice * Both start out as very optimistic and happy however they mellow out over time. * Both also have a love interest that has a fanclub. * Mikan and Karin both get off to a bad start with their future love interest, though Karin is the only one who actually physically harms theirs. * Both also gain another love interest for their current love interest to compete with. Although Karin gains two (Miichi and Jin) Category:Kamichama Karin Chu♥ Characters Category:Kamichama Karin Characters Category:Article:Stub Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess